Curse That Dragon
by The 7th Vault Boy
Summary: When Shenron's sick of dealing with the Z Fighters, and associates, he decides to grant the current wish as loosely as possible. The person that was summoned isn't amused by this. At all. Based on TFS and Xenoverse
1. Prologue: Oh God Why?

Prologue: Oh God Why?

Trunks looked at the One-Star Dragon Ball and sighed in relief. It had managed to get lost in an asteroid field.

And that's not even taking into account all of the Time Patrollers he had to fight.

 _'Honestly, you'd think with the danger we're currently facing they'd just give me the Dragon Balls, but no_ _I_ need _to beat them in a fight first.'_ Trunks gritted his teeth. He placed the seven balls in a circle on a special stand in the middle of Toki Toki City.

"Oh mighty Shenron, I summon you!" In that moment the sky turned darker then the blackest void. Within that void a serpentine dragon with green scales appeared.

This would be rather awe inspiring, if it weren't for the fact that Trunks had seen this many times before.

"Shenron hear my wish, I wish for you to-"

"Do I know you?" Shenron cut Trunks off. Trunks was surprised by this. From what Trunks could recall the dragon barely talked at all. But to be fair, that had been a while ago.

"Um, maybe? There was time travel involved. That always make things difficult."

The dragon spiralled around, then suddenly his head was a breath away from Trunks' face. Trunks stepped back in shock as Shenron's red eyes looked him over.

"Wait a minutes…those facial features, your father wouldn't happen to have short temper and widow's peak, would he?" The tone to Shenron's voice was hard to pin down, but Trunks was detecting some thinly veiled rage.

Trunks grinned nervously. He felt kind of odd, considering he could kill Shenron if he wanted to. But maybe the simple fact that Trunks could fit in the dragon's mouth was enough to scare him to no end.

With that in mind Trunks answered honestly, "That would be Vegeta, yes."

What happened next was…unexpected.

"OH COME ON!" Shenron flew up again, and Trunks sighed in relief, and just sat back and watched the rant.

"Can no one else find these things? Even when it's someone _slightly_ different, it turns out they're bloody _related_! Is this just my fate? To forever be stuck granting wishes to a group of moronic death seekers?" Shenron let out a monstrous breath and looked down.

Trunks looked around. Some of the other Time Patrollers had stopped to stare and were visibly confused. Trunks gathered his nerve, and stood tall.

"Um, Shenron?"

The death glare of a dragon is an amazing thing that can strike fear into the hearts of many, even those that were Super Sayians.

 **"WHAT?!"**

"Um, well, you see, I was wondering, if it wasn't too much trouble-"

"What. Do. You. Want." Shenron spoke slowly and through gritted teeth.

"I need you to summon someone that can help me!"

Everything was quiet for a moment. Shenron looked up, apparently in thought.

 _'Oh this could be good, "Someone that can help me." he says. Oh yes, that's_ just _vague enough to work.'_

Shenron allowed himself a dark chuckle, as he thought what poor fool to saddle Trunks with.

 _'Maybe…well, he did make my life slightly more annoying.'_ Shenron mused to himself.

"Um, Shenron?" Trunks asked after a while.

"What? Oh, YOUR WISH HAS BEEN GRANTED!" Shenron said in an ominous voice. A green glow of light appeared in front of Trunks, and within seconds a Namekian who was taller than Trunks appeared where the light was. He wore a white gi with a purple sash around his waist and matching boots.

The Namekian's face was blank for a moment, till he looked up at Shenron.

"Shenron, what am I doing here?" The Namekian spoke in a monotone, but if Trunks had to guess the Namekian was mad.

Shenron smirked smugly, "Farewell!"

And with that the Dragon Balls flew up and scattered once more.

"My day just couldn't get any worse." The green man said to himself.

"Hi, um, real quick, what's your name?"

The Namekian turned to Trunks, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips, "My name is Dende."

Trunks nodded, "Nice to meet you, I'm Trunks, and I'll be attacking you today."

Dende's face shifted into confusion, "Wait, what?"

Trunks responded by leaping forward and slashing at Dende with intent to kill. Dende lunged quickly, barely dodging slash.

He leaped back with the help of his ki, getting a fair distance away from the sword wielding half sayian.

Dende, understandably, was very interested in what had just happened, "What the hell was that about!"

"I need to make sure you're strong enough to help me." Trunks thankfully put the blade away, but still crouched into a fighting position.

Dende let out an exasperated breath, _'Jesus Christ, why me? Couldn't this have happened to someone else? Like Krillin? He totally deserves sword slashes.'_

Not having much choice, Dende crouched down, getting ready to fight Trunks.

* * *

This fanfic is based on TFS' Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I owe neither the original product, nor the one that this story is partial based on. Please support the Abridged Release.


	2. Chapter 1: An Unfit Hero

Chapter 1: An Unfit Hero

Trunks rushed forward, punching Dende square in the face, sending him flying landing on some grass, rolling before he managed to stop.

Trunks was visibly surprised by this.

"What are you doing? You're supposed to be strong enough to help me."

Dende got up and glared at Trunks as he rubbed his sore cheek.

"I'm not a fighter! My preferred combat role is the white mage." Dende spoke with annoyed tone.

Trunks stared at Dende, _'The hell's a white mage? Never mind, he can't fight? Then that wish was wasted!'_

Seeing no other opinion Trunks let out an appropriate response, "Crapbaskets!"

"What did you just say?" Dende's face was a blank.

Trunks was too upset to even try and figure out what the Namekian was feeling, "It's just something I picked up from my Mentor."

"Your Mentor was Gohan?" Now Dende had a little smile on his face.

Trunks was surprised by this for a number of reason, one because the near emotionless Namekian was actually smiling, which was a small thing when compared to the fact that Dende apparently knew Gohan.

"Yeah. He taught me how to fight." Dende let out a sigh, and stopped smiling.

"Okay, let's try this again." Dende got back into a fighting stance.

Trunks nodded.

This time Dende rushed forward, Trunks responded by punching him the face, again.

This Dende held his ground and started a counter attack, punching him face, then rushing past him, turning and throwing a stretch punch, and repeat.

Trunks was confused by the stretchy arms for a moment, then he vanished.

Dende was confused for a moment, till he sensed a presence behind him.

"That was called a Vanish. It's hard to explain, so I won't." After that Trunks punched Dende in the back of the head, the force of which caused him to do a somersault in the air.

Dende was far to confused to recover from this, and before he could figure that part out, Trunks supplied a powerful kick.

Once again Dende went flying. He managed to stop in the air, and well breathing heavily he just floated there, and glared at Trunks.

"I think that was uncalled for."

Trunks rolled his eyes, "There are no rules to a fight," And with that he rushed through the air towards the green man.

Dende smirked, and started firing a volley of energy balls.

Trunks' eyes widened, "Oh shi-"

Trunks found himself on the ground.

 _'He's not that strong. Though he seems to have a good sense of timing. With some training, he might have what it takes.'_

Trunks stood up and smiled up at Dende, "Good effort."

Dende flew down and walked over to Trunks.

"Now that that's out of the way, why did you _wish_ me here? And where is here?" Dende rolled his eyes at wish, when he finally found that dragon he was going to make him wish he'd never been created.

Trunks gestured for Dende to look around the plaza, Dende humoured him.

"This is Toki Toki City. This where the flow of time gathers." Dende raised a brow at this and Trunks shrugged in response.

"Every now and again, these little hick ups in the flow of time crop up, and we, the time patrollers, are sent to fix them."

"So you're time police?"

"Yeah, basically." Trunks nodded, "Anyways, some… _stuff_ has cropped up recently. So I wished for someone that was strong enough to help us."

Dende stared at Trunks closed his eyes, let out a breath, then he asked his question, "Is that what you said, or was it phrased differently?"

Trunks thought for a second, "I wished for someone that could help me."

Dende grumped under his breath.

"Anyways, I can't force you to help us, but maybe you should talk to some of the other Time Patrollers first, and see how you feel."

Dende, with a sigh and a roll of his eyes, walked off.

If the Namekian had to admit one thing, it was that Toki Toki was a pretty place.

The sky overhead was clear, and if Dende wasn't mistaken, Shenron was flying around the ozone, but maybe, it was just a lookalike.

The grass was very pretty, the water was clear, all the architecture was majestic and all things considered it seemed like a nice place to live.

This was all ruined for Dende when he thought about the name.

"Toki Toki. Oh my Me, that name is so stupid."

"Vegeta!' Dende stopped dead, shocked beyond belief. _'Okay, what?'_

He turned around, and the shock continued as he saw Frieza.

 _'Wait...no, that not him. Frieza wasn't blue, or was he? It has been a real long time since Namek.'_

 _"_ VEGETA!" Dende stared at the Frieza, very confused.

 _'Why is he saying that? Wait, no, I'm hearing things.'_ He shook his head trying to rid himself of the issue.

"Oh my me? Who do you think you are, Kami?" The blue Frieza said arrogantly. Dende looked him over quickly, most of his body was blue, he had green skin around his arms and neck, but black skin on most of his legs.

His head had four horns, two black ones Dende recalled seeing on Frieza's first to third stages. There were also two white horns, which just threw Dende for a loop.

 _'The hell are the rules for these guys? Genetic diversity's a bitch. Wait a sec...'_ Dende's eyes widened, "Not even gonna ask, oh, and yes."

The Frieza glared at Dende for this comment, "What was any of that supposed to mean? What were you going to ask?"

"How the hell your DNA works, but if we step back to that first thing, I AM Kami. Guardian of Earth. Now bow."

"Yeah right." He shook his head, and strolled off, head held high.

Dende's eye twitched at this, "Hey Frieza Junior, tell me your name!"

He turned back to Dende, glaring as much as he could with his solid red eyes, "Don't you dare compare me to that monster! I am Iaas, you Kami wannabe!"

Without a further word Iaas walked away, and Dende was left there, glaring after him.

He looked down at the ground. _'Nobody. F*£ks. With the white mage.'_

Dende walked slowly back towards Trunks, walked through a giant blue portal along the way. He didn't even question the need for such a portal. No, he just passed through it and walked back over to Trunks.

He appeared to be in thought as Dende walked over. He tapped the half sayian on the shoulder.

Trunks was apparently in a deep thought, because when he noticed Dende he screamed.

He managed to turn that scream into a word, "HEY!"

"I find myself wanting to kill you. Hopefully it'll pass. Before that however, you should know that I accept your offer."

Trunks blinked once, twice, then a grin a mile wide spread across his face.

"Yes! Great. We can start right away, a problem cropped up already with the timeline well you were away." Trunks quickly grasped Dende's hand in his and dragged him off to Kami knows where. Dende felt a faint blush, but he repressed it.

 _'I need to get off the look out more. I'm far too easy to sway.'_

* * *

This fanfic is based on TFS' Dragon Ball Z Abridged. I owe neither the original product, nor the one that this story is partially based on. Please support the official and abridged release.

So...I hope you enjoyed the chapter. If not, well, sorry for wasting your time.

Leave us a cap, won't you?


End file.
